


Say you won't let go

by Toocool2btrue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Katie is a worried girlfriend, Kinda long distance relationship, Lance has a secret, Post Season 8, Soft Plance, flirtyrobot, just cute Plance moments, lance is a sensible boyfriend, pidgance, plance, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toocool2btrue/pseuds/Toocool2btrue
Summary: Unwillingly, Lance separated himself from Katie as he changed their positions opting to stand in front of her in a more confrontal manner. Katie's eyes like the entire evening, darted away from him and it hurt Lance to know that she was hiding her problems from him.He gently raised her chin so she would have to face him and then asked, "Katie, please tell me what's going on. I don't want to say goodbye to you with that frown on your face."Katie's eyebrows furrowed, knowing well enough that there was no escape to the conversation. She sharply inhaled before bashfully admitting,"I don't want you to go."
Relationships: Colleen Holt and Katie Holt, Colleen Holt and Lance, Colleen Holt/Sam Holt, Katie Holt and Sam Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Sam Holt and Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Say you won't let go

**This story is small short story related to my story _Distance_ but it can be read as a one-shot as well. **

So are you feeling nervous?" Colleen asked and Lance smiled hesitantly.

"Well only a little... I have been waiting for a big break like this for quite some time so I am very excited" Lance replied and Colleen beamed proudly at him.

"I am sure you'll do great" she assured and warmth bloomed in Lance's heart. The Holts overtime had effortlessly removed all his initial fears of homesickness. Lance counted himself to be one of the luckiest people alive.

His smile fell into a worried frown as he eyes fell on Katie. She sat there, mindlessly playing with her food and looked far lost in her own thoughts. His frown deepened as he realized that she had been awfully silent the entire day.

He couldn't ponder much about this problem as Sam asked the next question, "When will you be coming back?"

"The twenty sixth" Lance replied, he glanced at his girlfriend one more time before dramatically sighing, "It's almost a month long. How will you survive without me" he joked, gently nudging Katie.

Much to his surprise, Katie didn't shoot him down with a snarky response instead she smiled halfheartedly and then back turned back to her food.

This didn't go unnoticed by the remaining members and Colleen reached out to touch her daughter's hand, "Honey, is everything alright?"

Katie nodded reassuringly, "Yeah it's just that I had a stressful day at work" she informed and the rest nodded.

However Lance couldn't find himself to be completely satisfied by that explanation.

____________________

After dinner, Sam pulled a very confused Lance aside. "I think you noticed Katie's strange behavior"

Lance nodded worriedly, "I don't understand. I can't remember if I did something wrong to piss her off ?" he asked scratching the back of his neck. Sam chuckled in amusement much to Lance's astoundment.

"Sorry it just feels like looking at my past self. Afterall Katie takes so much after Colleen.." he explained but it provided no clarity to the younger man.

"She isn't mad at you" Sam clarified much to Lance's relief.

"So then what is it?" Lance asked, Sam shook his head fondly.

"She is just worried about you. Colleen had a similar habit, she would get really quiet and distant before my first few missions and at first I used to get confused just like you but eventually I caught on" Sam smiled, remembering his own youth.

Lance nodded, taking in the information. It did make sense, although she had become more open about her emotions than before but she still sometimes had a difficult time sharing them.

He was glad to get the clarity but his heart felt heavy, being away from Katie for almost a month was bad enough but now he realized that she'd be constantly worried about him as well. He turned back to Sam, hoping he might have some useful advice.

Thankfully before Lance could even ask, Sam patted his shoulder reassuringly and then advised, "Just talk to her. I know it doesn't sound much but it'll do the trick."

_____________________

At around 10:30 pm, Lance finally bade goodbye to Colleen and Sam after spending a good fifteen minutes at the front door while Colleen fussed over him in a motherly fashion. Katie hadn't said much during the whole ordeal but she had stayed close by his side the entire time, that assured him that she wasn't mad at him much to the relief of his paranoid brain.

Katie silently followed Lance as they walked towards his car. His heart nearly melted when Katie reached out and slipped her arm through the crook of his and linked them together, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Katie.." Lance whispered, kissing the top of her head. Overtime this small gesture had become very significant for the pair, after once Katie had offhandedly confessed to him on how much she adored it, Lance had made a mental note to do it as often as possible. 

"Hmm.." came her glum response as she tightened her grip on his arm.

Unwillingly, Lance separated himself from Katie as he changed their positions opting to stand in front of her in a more confrontal manner. Katie's eyes like the entire evening, darted away from him and it hurt Lance to know that she was hiding her problems from him.

He gently raised her chin so she would have to face him and then asked, "Katie, please tell me what's going on. I don't want to say goodbye to you with that frown on your face."

Katie's eyebrows furrowed, knowing well enough that there was no escape to the conversation. She sharply inhaled before bashfully admitting,

"I don't want you to go."

In response, Lance's brows spiked up in surprise at the sudden confession but at the same time he had to keep away the bemused smile that was forming on his face. For it was certainly rare times when Katie let her emotions speak instead of her logic.

"It's just..I know.." she tried to continue fumbling for words, the frustration caused her cheeks to grow hot and she sharply exhaled before finally giving up.

"Sorry... Just forget I said anything" she whispered, feeling flustered by her own irrational fears. Although she had fully supported him in achieving his dream of becoming a pilot, a part of her would be always worried sick for Lance's safety.

She didn't know how long a trauma was supposed to last. She prided herself for moving on from Voltron to the next part of her life as smoothly and quickly as possible and felt sure that her past was now behind her.

That was until the day, Lance came running excitedly towards her, informing her that he had been selected for his first mission. It was a relatively easy mission, not very far and it would only last a few days but as Lance excitedly babbled on about it. Katie to her horror, only then realized how deep the scar of the Kerberos still ran in her mind.

And till now she had managed to keep her fears and worries to herself but this mission eerily reminded her too much of Kerberos and Katie dreaded the fact that she was yet again helpless surely in a different way but still helpless…for she can't stop him from pursuing his career.

The past few days, Lance has been radiating with excitement for he is finally progressing in the career for which he had long struggled and dreamed of and Katie didn't want to take that away from him.

"Katie" Lance called out again, breaking her train of thought and only then Katie realized that she had been tightly gripping onto the sleeves of his jacket.

"Tell me.." Lance demanded with a certain firmness, his eyes wandered around her face searching for answers. 

"I can't help but worry about you sometimes.." she admitted in a small voice, whisking away the dark strands of hair that had fallen on his clear blue eyes. 

The firm look in his eyes softened as Katie continued, "Sure, we defeated the Galra empire but that doesn't mean the universe is safe. There are still so many dangers out there and you are going so far this time and there will be times we won't be able to communicate with one another and..and.." she paused, to catch her breath.

"And I know this sounds stupid but I am worried something bad might happen and.. that I might lose you" she confessed, stray tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes. 

Lance panicked seeing the tears rolling down her face, "Honey.." he whispered trying to reassure her and quickly wiped them off.

"I don't want to go as well" he declared softly as Katie looked up at him in surprise.

Lance smiled to himself before continuing, "Sure, if this mission goes well. It will boost my career" he shrugged carelessly.

"But I hate that I wouldn't be able to see you and hold you.." he said, pulling her closer towards him. 

"And kiss you.." He mumbled fondly, kissing the top of her nose as Katie giggled in his arms. 

"For almost a whole month! How will I ever survive?!" he sighed dramatically, as she playfully punched his shoulder.

Lance chuckled affectionately before taking a more sober tone, "And as much as I don't want to be away from you. This is just something I have to do and I am so grateful to you for understanding and supporting me through it all. I wouldn't be here without you" he whispered.

"Although please don't worry too much about me, I promise to be careful out there. Your boyfriend maybe a goofball but he can be very sensible as well especially when it comes to you." He whispered lovingly and a soft smile crept on Katie's face.

"He's more sensible than he gives himself credit for" Katie replied cheekily, as she gently tugged Lance towards her and pulled him into a soft kiss.

The soft kiss deepened into more desperate one filled with passion, as Katie's grip on his jacket tightened and he wrapped her arms around her waist in return. 

Before her, Lance used to think that almost two years into the relationship might have sobered up the magic yet to his pleasant surprise, Katie still managed to make his toes curl.

"So.." he smirked teasingly, "Any words of farewell that I can remember during my mission and that would motivate me to come back home safe and sound" 

She gave him an impish smile and gestured him to bring his ear closer. He dutifully did so, Katie's warmth breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine as she whispered, "I have heard that Eric is coming back from his temporary transfer next Monday"

"What!" he cried out annoyed, After all Lance found Eric a lot more tolerable when he was living in another country. He playfully sneered at his girlfriend who simply shrugged, with a devilish grin gracing her face.

"Should I be the one worried?" He questioned jokingly. Katie pretended to ponder a bit before smiling, "Nah, my brain only likes you"

"Although.." she said, raising her watch for him to see the time. "You better get going now, as much as I would love to keep you here all night. You need to get some rest, I am sure Iverson won't appreciate you falling asleep in tomorrow's briefing"

Lance nodded, "I love you. Take care, I'll see you soon" he whispered, reassuringly pulling her in another quick kiss.

"I love you too but if you don't come back to earth in one month. I swear, I'll make Zarkon look like a saint!" she warned and Lance nodded partly amused and partly fearful for it was no secret that Katerina Paige Holt was not a force to be messed with.

"Cross my heart" he promised reassuringly finally tearing away from his girlfriend. As Lance finally got into his car, he glanced back at Katie and his heart burdened with realization knowing it would be the last he would be seeing her for the next few weeks.

It was ironic that he had done the comforting earlier but now he felt the dire need of reassurance as well. 

His prayer was answered and and a small smile turned up on his face when Katie enthusiastically started waving goodbye as he pulled his car out of the driveway and in a moment of mischief she even blew him a flying kiss. 

He didn't doubt that her heart was even heavier than his yet she still tried for his sake and that's what people who truly love each other do. They support one another even when it's the most difficult to do so.

He chuckled to himself thinking, not even in his wildest imagination had he thought, he would meet his true love in the guise of an unruly haired boy. How! he wished someone from the future would have come and give him a heads up, that the girl he stayed up all night playing video games with, would eventually be the one because of whom he would spend sleepless nights haunted by her amber eyes.

There was no denying he had cost a lot of time between them but now he had decided he wasn't going to lose anymore. His heart drummed against his chest in anticipation as his mind wandered back to a small box tucked safely in drawer of his apartment.

It hadn't been easy hiding it from her, In fact he felt as he would have nearly proposed today. His younger self would have considered it quite a romantic gesture, to propose just before leaving but Lance doesn't want to rush this precious moment.

He doesn't want to stumble quickly over the words he had thought over, some of those words which he regularly tells her, others he hadn't yet the courage to say. He wants the time to witness the moment when the smile twitches on her face and note every twinkle in her bright amber eyes but most importantly after he conveys his wish for them to spend their small eternity together, Lance wants to hold on to her and never let go….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please share your thoughts!


End file.
